In general, in a remote management system for a construction machinery, a communication terminal connected with a vehicle control device of the construction machinery such as an excavator, a wheel loader, or the like transmits information of the construction machinery to a control server by using a mobile communication network or a satellite communication network, and the control server stores and manages the information of the construction machinery.
The information of the construction machinery includes rpm (radius per minute), battery voltage, the temperature of cooling water, the temperature of oil, on/off sensing information of various switches, on/off sensing information of solenoids or relays, error information (error code), an operation time for each operation mode, an engine operation time, a filter/oil using time, the pressures of a pump and a cylinder, fuel information, load rate information, positional information, and the like of the machinery.
At present, the information of the construction machinery is transmitted at a predetermined cycle when the construction machine is in a start-on state. Further, when the control server needs predetermined information of the construction machinery, the control servers requests the needed information of the construction machinery to the communication terminal and the communication terminal that receives the request requests the needed information to a machinery control device of the construction machinery and thereafter, receives and transmits the corresponding information to the control server.
As described above, transmission and reception of needed data between the construction machinery and a control station can be made only when the construction machinery is in the start-on state and when the construction machinery is in a start-off state, the communication terminal cannot access the machinery control device.
As a result, a method capable of managing the information of the machinery even in the start-off state is required.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.